Tempted Death
by StorytheBrave
Summary: Bella and her coven have been living in Forks, Wa for ten years. All has been quiet until the Cullens come on the first day of junior year, when a very different Bella and Edward meet in Biology. Hatred, not love, will be shared, as a Coven War begins.
1. Chapter 1

The four teenagers sat at a circular table near the long wall of windows and next to a square column. Either the other students couldn't see them, or they were afraid of them, because there wasn't a table near them. If a table were too close to theirs, a student would push it away. It was like they had a disease- or something that people wanted to be so badly, but couldn't force themselves to sit within their radius.

Even teachers were a little frightened. Maybe it was their ability to ace a test, even with the gothic, to-good-for-this looks each had on their face. The faculty was pretty talkative- always passing down more and more made up gossip that would make these perfect children seem normal. A chink in the armor. Mr. Jackson had started one, in which the mother and father were both authors writing under pen name- but it seemed too fishy for the small town of Forks. So the school just acted normal, glowering at the teenagers with a jealous rage against them, built up because they themselves were too fat, ugly, smart, dumb, freckly, or pimply.

The main girl- leader of the clique- had long brown hair, falling almost to her waist, and wore an all-black ensemble: Black shirt, black boots that covered her black pants up until the knee, and a black pea coat. She had a dominance over the others, a glare that watched the others carefully. She seemed to be with a boy that was as dark in presence as her outfit. He held her hand casually, watching her with steady eyes, his eyebrows knit in concentration as he pondered over her face. He and the girl dressed almost identically, only his coat fell to his knees, and instead of boots, he wore expensive Italian leather shoes. He had onyx hair that fell into his eyes, and brushed the collar of his jacket.

The other two at the table- a boy and girl- sat nonchalantly across, surveying the room with a certain valiance, as if they had conquered them all. They were both fair-haired, the boy's a white gold, and the girls the color of dark wheat. They were twins, and they seemed to communicate with other ways than talking. The girl wore a very chic dark green dress, and knee-high boots- making her more sexual than the school allowed. The boy was dressed in a blue shirt, and jeans. They seemed the happier of the four.

Their names were Bella Swan, Mannix Gregory, and Dominic and Dominique Fairchild. They seemed to be a collection of misfits, living under one roof. Apparently their parents adopted them only a few years ago, adding to their rough outer edge. They all shared the same main attributes that had people asking if they really were related: They each had a pair of odd eyes, they seemed to change color- if you didn't pay close enough attention. Sometimes they were black, or blood red.

They were all incredibly beautiful. Like a Greek god come to life. It was no wonder the school watched them when they walked in to a room. They all had snow white skin. It seemed to glow, so pure. They didn't have scars, or freckles, or moles on their skin. Just, white. Except the shadows under their eyes. Purple bruises that made drug usage even more plausible. But when the school had had the annual drug testing- they came out clean. The school couldn't do any questioning. Ever since a girl was accused of being pregnant to the point of crying, the school stopped with the interrogation questions.

They all claimed to be allergic to the sun, apparently. They came in with a doctor's note three years prior to this day, saying they were to be allowed to be absent on a day predictable of sun. While anyone else in the school would rejoice over a sunny day, they skipped. On day's that were partly cloudy, they requested the blinds to be closed, walked opposite of windows, sat in the middle of the lunchroom. It was unusual to see their eyes red, usually they all had black eyes. But sometimes, occasionally, one of them, or on this day all of them, had their blood-red eyes fixated on something other than people.

When the bell rang for sixth hour to commence, Bella, Mannix, Dominic, and Dominique stood, gathered their things and swiftly, inhumanly, bypassed the crowd of high school students, and made their way to class.

But what was happening while they went to class was far more interesting. As the four sat in a perfect line on the gym bleachers, five new, pale students introduced themselves to the office staff, and went to their own classes.

News travels fast in this high school: at one thirty, a boy received a text from his girlfriend, stating two very pale people, a boy and girl, were in her history class.

Across the school, a girl texted her best friend that in her AP English class, three new seniors had sat down in front of her, as pale as the misfit family that sat at the table all by their selves.

The school was abuzz, staring at the new students with such confusing it was mind-boggling. By the time the seventh, and final hour, bell rang, the new students were known as the Cullens.

As Bella, all alone in class this time, sat down in her usual spot in Biology, the students around her gasped, especially the girls, as a beautiful boy entered the room. He gracefully talked to Mr. Banner, the Biology teacher, and then took a seat next to Bella Swan. And the glance that took place between the two, as golden eye met red eye, was murderous.

A simultaneous growl was muffled in their throats, Bella had to stop her hand from going into a fist, and he held the urge to rip her hair out.

Bracing his teeth so that the envenomed words would be better emphasized, Edward Cullen spoke clearly and angrily: "Get your filthy coven out of here, or we can do it for you."


	2. Be Prepared

When the bell rang for the end of school, the tension that had been built up in Biology was tangible. Bella and Edward had both sat stiffly, grimacing at the front of class, and shooting whispered threats to each other that the rest couldn't hear.

Bella was out of the classroom first, not bothering to disguise that she could walk faster than a Olympic sprinter on a good day. Edward, on the other hand, trying to protect his secret more than Bella was, walked at a quickened human speed, having to squeeze through a blockade at the door. Once he had met up with her, a good fifty feet ahead of him, he grabbed her arm and tugged her into an unused classroom. Dust flew as he opened and closed the door with a quick, _slam_, pushing her in behind him. He locked the door securely, and whirled around to face her. With her silence as a vampire, Edward didn't hear her get on top of a old desk, it's hinges grunting in protest. She looked down at him, smirking, and said,

"You think _my _coven should get out? Please, you're a little too flamboyant with your sexy-vampire looks, aren't you? Look, we've been here for three years, ten if you count the time we haven't been in this place. So, Edward- that's your name, isn't it? Please pack up your coven and _leave_." She planted her hands on her hips.

"Us? You're not serious! We drink _animal blood,_ not innocent humans! Where do you get your prey, huh? From the visitor's center? You make me sick!" He hissed. Bella suddenly jumped from her desk, landing firmly and silently on the floor right in front of Edward's nose.

"Go to hell, bastard." She said, almost inaudible. Her large eyes were as red as a ruby, glaring with a detectable hate.

"I'm already dead." He said, just as silent, avoiding her eyes. He had basically said it to the air, for Bella had already moved around him and unlocked the door. The purposefully-loud, _click_, just for him.

"Well, see you are school tomorrow, Cullen. But be aware, we might just drop in tonight… Hope you don't mind." She said with a clever smile, and left the room, leaving Edward alone with the dust, and her words: _Might drop in… might drop in._

As he made his way across the campus, it had started to rain, the mist wetting his shirt through, but he didn't feel the cold. He arrived to his car, where his adoptive brothers and sisters looked at him with interest. Especially Rosalie, her golden eyes shining.

"Well," She said, "We met some of the others today," By others, Edward knew she meant the other coven, "They gave us death threats!" She threw her hands up in the air as Edward walked passed her and opened the driver-side door. Before going in he said, "Oh, I know, I met the leader. She's the driving force behind them, like a puppeteer. If we're going to take them down, we'll have to start with her." Edward glanced down at the silver of his car's hood and frowned, before swinging into the car.

Already on the highway, Bella and her own coven were driving at a dangerously high speed, especially in the cold drizzle that was coming down. Mannix and her were holding hands across the console, Bella's other hand grasping the wheel, and Mannix's was taping the window. They were driving silently, although, on usually long days at that asylum-called-school Bella usually blasted the radio with some hard-core rock. Not today. Today her mind was concentrating on how they were going to kill-off this other coven. Unlike the other covens that had come to the Olympic Peninsula, the Cullens were very smart- although she didn't want to admit this to herself.

In the back seat, Dominic and Dominique were staring at each other, using the power they were both gifted with to talk: It was like twin telepathy, but maximized. Where other, human twins would claim to have this gift, Dominic and Dominique really had it. They could communicate through it. They must have already had a strong sense of it when they were born, and when they were changed it was magnified.

Bella turned off the highway, going down an old road, across a wooden bridge, and into the forest, which was , like the rest of Forks, abundant with vegetation, more than the usual forest. The trees' leaves seemed to mesh with other trees' leaves, making it a ceiling of green.

After a few miles of driving in the underbrush, the SUV the coven drove in ran right into a driveway. It's wheels went onto the smooth cement, and Bella pressed the garage opener on her visor. At the end of the short driveway was the garage, and it was attached to a very modern house.

The whole front was one whole window; the door the only one with a handle. The living room was spacious, filled with leather and more glass: coffee tables, side tables, mirrors. The living room opened into the dining room. The dining room was, to no surprise, a long piece of glass with silver fixtures. There was no kitchen, for they had no need for one. Instead, in the far corner of the dining room, disguised as a cabinet, was a small refrigerator. In it, was their supply of blood.

Bella and the coven went in the house at their normal speed, making them blurs. Dominique plopped onto the coach, and grabbed the remote to the enormous television and flicked it on and began to flip through the channels.

Dominic, the more studious one of the two, lugged his book bag to the dining room table and sat, only to find interest with what Bella was doing, across from him, at the small desk that held the computer and telephone.

She had grabbed the phone book from one of the drawers and was looking, as he well knew, in the C's for Cullen. When she had found it, she grabbed the cordless phone from beside her and began to dial. When Dominic heard the voice of Edward Cullen, he shouted in his head to Dominique, _"Get over here!"_ She looked up expectantly, saw Bella, and ran with her inhuman speed over to where he was sitting, listening with him.

"Be prepared Cullen… be prepared." Bella spoke deeply into the phone and hung up. She put the phone back into the cradle, placed the phone book back into the drawer and walked swiftly to the table. Opposite to Dominic and Dominique, she fanned her hands out on the table.

She spoke softly, in hope that Mannix wouldn't hear,

"I'm going to seduce him. That's the plan. Then the Volturi can't help but drive them away." She smiled, but only with a small catch of her unused breath

And from the garage, where Mannix stood, working with his tool box, a crash came, signaling he had heard.

Across the town, in a valley, where the Cullen's lived. Edward Cullen put down the phone, and repeated what she had said to his family:

"Be prepared"


	3. Words of Advice

Mannix walked up the stairs from the garage with purpose. He was frustrated, his hands in fists, the muscles in his arms prominent.

The loud clunking of Mannix's boots stopped Bella in the middle of her sentence. She was still at the table, explaining the plan to Dominic and Dominique. She stood up straight when Mannix entered the room, his faced twisted with anger. Bella opened her mouth the speak, but Mannix was already saying something.

"So, seduction, huh? That's the plan? You know I never was one to dismay your wonderful plans, they are very good- but I have to know: Won't the Volturi come after _us _too if you have sex with Cullen?" He asked, his black eyebrow shooting up with question.

"Not if Edward falls for it. Look- we're all really attractive, it only takes one person to suggest sleeping together. When the Volturi find out that Edward was the perpetrator, they'll kill off the clan- or worse, just him." She said with a smile; Mannix didn't return the smile.

"That's a horrible plan. The last time the Volturi pushed that law, it was during the time where stealing another's mate was like stealing his land. We don't own land anymore- we drive cars. They'll pass it off as adultery, like we're following the Ten Commandments, and laugh at us. Sorry, baby, think of a new plan." And with that, he turned back in the doorway, and returned to his workspace.

Dominic and Dominique were snickering, and when Bella shot back a glare of death, they stopped.

"What, now you disagree, too? That's all I need: My _coven_ turning away from me." Bella angrily backed away from the table, going down the hallway that contained the bedrooms. She threw open her door and was greeted by the dark purple of her bedroom. She sighed heavily, ripped off her coat, and jumped onto her bed.

Of course she had no real use for the bed, it was there for decoration, really. But it gave her comfort to have something that reminded her of being a human.

The last year she was a human- eleven years ago- she had just moved in with Charlie, Renee, her mother, having married her new husband, Phil.

She thought things were going well, she was there for senior year, classes were good, her and Charlie were reinventing their father-daughter relationship. But then that faithful day when Charlie went out about an hour out of town to check out some blood stain that was the same type as some missing girl's. When he was out in the field where the stain was, Charlie had a heart attack, nothing could have been done.

So Bella was all alone. The sympathy was crushing, and when Renee asked her to move back, she refused. She started off with some of the druggies at school, then cutting herself. It all spiraled down. Her GPA was hardly there, and graduating seemed impossible. Then, one night her house was broken into. Bella, who was incoherent, was alone and lying in a pool of blood. When the robber came in the bathroom, he couldn't help himself- he bit her. The little bit of Bella that was alive screamed, she awoke to a full blown explosion of hell. Fire licked her arms and legs, and her heart felt ready to explode.

The vampire that bit her brought her off into the deep forest and waited until she had transformed. He taught her the ropes, and then ran off. She didn't even know his name.

So Bella, now a very powerful vampire, ran to Seattle, where she found others like herself- the sad, the depressed- and changed them. She couldn't help herself, the need for new blood was killing her, and the want for companionship was dire. She changed Dominic and Dominique first, their mother had put them into a orphanage with no hope, or care, if they were adopted. When Bella met them, they were still in the orphanage, still without parents, sitting under a tree in the courtyard where the other orphans played. When Bella passed them, she had a twinge of gilt. So she lured them and bit them.

Mannix had just joined. He appeared one day while the twins were transforming, saying, basically bragging, that he was stronger, faster, and smarter. Bella took him on gratefully, thankful for someone else to share the load. Something else happened, though. She fell in love. It was really just puppy love at the beginning: A like shove here, a compliment there. Even if it wasn't real mate love, but it was something that had promise, something, unlike her previous life, that seemed certain.

Once the coven had moved back into the Forks area, they became closer; sharing family stories, becoming more of a _family _themselves. Mannix and her grew closer, the twins talked more, and they created a story.

They made up fake parents, whom, ideally, didn't have jobs that required them to leave the house, making them completely believable. Plus, Mannix had a real knack for forging signatures. They bought a house, forming it into something the all loved. They gave Bella Mannix's name, though she kept her last name close, for personal reasons.

A knock at the door pulled her from her reverie, she called out that it was okay to enter, and Dominique came in. She carried a thermos that, Bella knew, was filled with blood, probably O-, which was Dominique's favorite.

She walked in silently, having taken off her boots. She sat down on the edge of Bella's bed, and reached out her hand to tap Bella's knee. _It's okay_, it said. Bella smiled. Even if Dominique didn't talk a lot, when she made an act of kindness, which was often, it meant so much.

Bella, whose eyes were still stuck on the place where Dominique's hand had been, said,

"You know, I thought everyone would agree with my plan… Usually they do," she chuckled, "I mean, I am the leader. You're supposed to follow me blindly, right?" She lifted her maroon eyes and waited for an answer.

When Dominique did speak, it was slow, and dreamy.

"Well… I've always followed because Dominic followed… But I guess you are right, and your idea is okay. But, this can't happen tonight. This has to be slow coming, you need to flirt," Bella stifled a laugh, "You need to make him fall in love with you."

Without another word, Dominique stood up and walked out, sipping her blood as she went, leaving Bella with a lot to think about.

Edward looked at the books on Carlisle's shelf with interest. He had read most of them, and some of them he hadn't. Like the older ones, with their spines so breakable. Just like humans. When Edward thought back to how Bella's eyes had been so red, _so red _with human's blood.

Sure he had been tempted before, everyone had. He was still stronger than most. He was the Cullen kid's leader. Carlisle may lead the coven, but Edward led in a different way.

The house still had the musky smell that came with an old house. It hadn't been lived in much until they came. Esme was still working on redecorating, apparently it didn't fit her style.

Carlisle's study was the only room that was completely unpacked, for he was against anyone besides himself unpacking his personal items.

"Well, I see the dilemma," Carlisle said, putting his fingertips together, "but what can we do? Say we're home schooling you kids again? Take you out? It seems unreasonable." Carlisle's golden eyes were cocked in his direction, questioning him.

Edward was over in the corner of the office, spinning the bronze globe around, randomly picking a place.

"Hey, why haven't we tried Fiji, I know it's sunny, but still. They have hurricanes-" Edward was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Are we really going to talk, or are we just going to discuses popular vacation destinations?" He asked. Carlisle got out of his chair and walked over to where Edward stood. He put his hand on Edward's shoulder, and asked, like a real parent, "What is it, son?"

Edward shook off the hand, and put his hands into his pockets.

"It's the leader, Bella Gregory- which I don't think is her real name. I think I am in love with her."


	4. Bury the Hatchet

The sunlight that broke through the windows were discouraging. Well, not the main population of Forks, but to those who were vampires, it was.

Edward stood in the sunlight that flooded his room, for the giant windows across one wall of his room brought in the most light. Where the light hit his pale skin, it sparkled. A diamond casting glimmer from its many faucets.

From the door of his room, appeared Alice. From the back, Edward seemed to be a sparkling silhouette, the light peering around him, hitting her too. She was certain she was sparkling too.

Alice moved a few steps into the room, when Edward heard her, he turned, so that one half of his face was regular again. He knew already what she was going to say, it was so obvious, even she knew it. When her small mouth moved to tell him they weren't going to school, he forgot to hear. Instead, he allowed himself to imagine Bella's eyes: so dark, so beautiful. He was certain she had had brown eyes when she was human. Deep, chocolate brown eyes.

When he heard Alice leave, her tiny dancer's feet moving swiftly, he smiled, because he too had seen the vision. And it made him happy.

The only windows in Bella's dark room were against the wall opposite the door. There were just two. One on each side of the long wall, creating a vast empty space between the two. It was here she stood, leaning against the cool surface, watching out of the corner of her eye the dust float in and out of the sunlight streaming through the tightly closed shades.

She really did like the way her skin sparkled in the sunlight, but it also frightened her. Beside the blood drinking factor of vampirism, Bella was a normal teenager. But, on the days where the sun was a prominent weather forecast, Bella felt the emptiness in her chest, where her heart used to beat. So when the sun reflected off her skin and glared, she felt less human than ever.

Her deep red eyes then scanned across the room, to the place where her crumpled bureau lay in chopped pieces.

Mannix had lost it again. She knew it had to do with the plan. But she hadn't expected him to be _this _against it.

The plan varied in many aspects of the mind. The main one being love. It really was the dominant way to hurt a person. Although there was physical pain, love was something that caused a lot of things to happen; a domino affect. She saw it a lot around Forks High. Girls who had been broken up with usually spiraled down into this nothingness. In the first week of realization that it was really over, girls would ask questions: "Was it my fault?"; "Did I cause it to happen?". Then the constant crying started. Bella had been in at least two classes where, a teacher asked a question to a heart broken girl, she then related it to something she and the ex-lover had, and started to sob. It was horrible, not only could Bella not help- human-vampire communication was totally out-of-bounds- it hurt her. She had been one of them once: When her dad died. After that week, the physical abuse started. Now, this was only for the girls who had really been in love. Sometimes, Bella and the coven would have to leave school, because some rumor had started: A girl was cutting herself in the bathroom, a girl was continuing to bleed in the cafeteria. Those were the most popular, and universal.

What Bella wanted to do to Edward was exactly this: fall in love, and crush his dead soul. Mannix seemed to find it absurd, that it still wouldn't work, etc. Really, Bella believed he was jealous. Or worried. Possibly that she would fall madly in love with Edward. She knew he could tell she wasn't actually committed to him. Sure, they acted like it, being leaders and all, but the physical level of their relationship was a blurry one.

It made her embarrassed, but it was true. They had never really had sex. Sure, they made out once in a while, but never given up themselves to each other. Maybe that's the reason he took a hatchet to her drawers.

The Volturi established the rule when a series of events happened. Somewhere in France, a group of vampires had begun the ritual of a mate-orgy.

So when the reports came in that so-and-so went off with so-and-so's mate, the Volturi made a written rule, establishing the banding of these "trade-offs". Eventually, it was not even mentioned- for most covens followed it already. Until the occasion felony was committed, and the two involved were killed. Unless you made a believable case that made one person responsible. When this happened, and it was rare, the coven was slaughtered, personally by the Volturi.

The day of sun quickly passed, returning Forks to its normal gloom. Bella and her coven walked swiftly to and from classes, today they all had black eyes.

Edward and the other Cullen's arrived to school at their regular pace, seemingly normal for five teenagers: slouched backs, book bags full of books, and practiced scowls on their faces. Edward seemed the most eager to arrive that morning, and Alice knew why, she just couldn't bring herself to tell anyone else.

By the time the seventh hour bell rang, all were seated, even Edward and Bella. They had resisted until now to look at each other: When Mr. Banner called role. It was a tedious process, giving the students five or six minutes to converse before the class really began.

When Edward finally got the courage to look at Bella out of the corner of his eye, he was surprised to meet a black eye, and a smile. The question formed at his lips before he could even focus.

"So how do you get dark eyes again, since I know you feed yesterday." He asked, turning in his stool to face her better.

She swiveled around also, smiling gladly again, answering with a perfectly happy tone.

"Contacts, although they seem to dissolve by the end of the day. Thanks to our "_parents_" we have very close friends at the contact store. Dominic has a theory. Basically, he thinks we have a strong acid in our eyes, making us see much clearer than humans." She chuckled, the idea was absurd and boring. It seemed to please Edward, because he grinned a crooked grin, showing a perfect set of teeth.

Bella smiled back, and reached across the space and put her hand on his knee. A little forward, she thought, but all for the good of the coven. He looked down at the hand without complaint.

Before she could continue, though, Mr. Banner put away his role book and stood up, ready to begin class.


	5. Feelings of Chagrin

In the dark woods of La Push, the bright spark of a flame sent short shadows across the forest floor. From here Dominic could see the Black's house: The old red house; the collection of fixer-uppers in the front lawn.

Dominic held a cigarette to the flame. The end turned red, and he held it to his mouth. He breathed in the smoke- a taste so different from blood- and inhaled. The smoke didn't affect his respiratory system, of course, but it was a human action relatable to suicide, which he wanted.

It wasn't that he talked about death a lot. He did like this life, his human one had been such a hell. He loved his sister. He even liked Bella- although she could be a bitch sometimes. And Mannix, he was just there. A place holder for a dominant male.

He blew the smoke, tossed the cigarette, and then preceded to walk, at a human pace, to the Black's house. Jacob should be awake, he had called two hours ago to confirm it. But all the house lights were off, which was odd, because Jacob usually was up until the early morning. Dominic would hate to break a window. It was such a hassle.

He was almost to the edge of the forest, when he heard the snarl.

Jacob Black hated these booty calls. Especially when it was someone he disliked on the other line.

He had loved Bella. They'd spent weekends together when she was still a human. He loved the way her collarbone stuck out when she laughed; how the sunlight would hit her in such an angle that her eyes glowed. The way, if you poked her in just the right spot, she flinched.

But now he wanted to slaughter her- or maybe that was just the werewolf talking. He still did anything for her: Patrol a possible coven moving in; stealing blood from the Red Cross when they couldn't. He was her go-to man, not a friend. A person _there_.

So when the boy from the coven, Dominic, called him, he was a little disappointed. He hadn't seen Bella in over a month, and he was nervous. Had they moved? No, they were still here, and now, the only call he gets from one of hers is the silent one.

After he had hung up with Dominic, Sam had burst in. Shouting at him in that rough voice of his that his ass needed to be patrolling the surrounding area. What could he had said, no? That was a laugh, and then get his block knocked off. He followed Sam's orders, transforming into his wolf form, and did patrol. Of course there was nothing- there hadn't been action since Embry had a girlfriend- which was never.

But the pale figure in the woods frightened him, the shape was unfamiliar, and the smoking was new. He had growled, and it seemed to be startled: Going in to attack mode, whirling around, his teeth bared. Dominic then recognized the rustic coat of Jacob Black, and calmed. Standing back up, closing his mouth.

"Wow. Wolf form. Hadn't seen you like this in a while." He said slowly, his eye's narrowing on Jacob's eyes.

Jacob growled back. He hated the red eyes, even the color they were now- which was a watered red. He still knew he contributed to that.

"Oh shut it. Look. I have instructions from Bella," Jacob's snarl softened, "There's a new coven in town, and they don't seem to fond of us- the feelings mutual. We'll need the pack's help on this one, listen…" And Dominic began to tell him the plan.

Once the larger pieces of wood had been removed, Bella went to go get the vacuum. She still hadn't cleaned up the mess that Mannix had made. She walked down the hallway, back into the dining room, through the living room, to the washer and dryer room. In the room, she crossed to a closet, where she took out the vacuum. When she turned to roll in out, she saw that Dominic had come to lean on the doorframe. He seemed satisfied about something.

"What?" She asked, "Did he say yes?"

"Yep. Pack's on it, once you give the call, and you get to Volterra, they will go to the place intended for the killings, and then go into hiding. Did I tell him right?" He asked.

"Yes," She sighed, "what you told him is perfect." Dominic picked up on the sigh and asked, without breaking eye contact,

"Why do you sound sad? Usually your all… Peppy about this stuff."

"I know. Come here," She beckoned, motioning her hand to close the door. Dominic came in, with a confused facial expression, and closed the door. Leaving them in a very tiny space. "You cannot tell Mannix about this," She said, her voice down to a whisper, "I think I felt something, when I touched Edward's leg. A spark, a-a feeling!" Dominic raised his eyebrow, and then burst into a fit of silenced laughs.

"You-in love with the enemy?"

"No- listen to me you idiot!" He swallowed his laughs. "I don't think I'm _in love_. I feel different, like, even before the plan was made, and I was still being a bitch to him, I felt a connection with him." She threw her hands to her mouth, too ashamed about what she had said.

"That can't be. No. Your in love with Mannix. You're _mates_, remember?" She nodded her head, refusing to meet his eyes, lest he saw her disbelief. "Just calm down, you don't feel anything, alright?" And he left the room, no doubt to tell his sister what she had told him.

The chagrin in her heart was enough to make her want to cry. She wanted Dominic to understand, agree with her. She needed someone on her side.

She needed a friend.

Before she could compute what she was doing, she was running to the desk in the dining room, dialing number 1 on speed dial, and breathing a sigh of relief when Jacob picked up.

Edward, who was sitting in Emmett and Rosalie's massive bedroom, happier than he had been in years, hated when his brothers pulled him aside.

Not that he disliked them, he just didn't like the talks they had. Emmett usually brought up his own sex life, and Jasper discussed politics, and Edward's feelings.

But now, when he wanted to be the one in charge, tell them about his feelings toward Bella, they were sitting across from him, telling him horrible things.

"She has a mate."

He ran out of the room, and ripped a pillow in half.


	6. Fast

**Hey guys- just wanted to let you know how grateful I feel towards all the reviews! Please keep reading and telling your friends here on this site about my story- Love, Story **

The sky was just purpling when Bella finally reached Jacob's house. She had driven her car here so that she could get to school in the morning; the rest of the coven planned to skip.

Walking up the gravel pathway to Jacob's was so normal, it felt inborn. She stepped onto the porch, knowing her footsteps would be heard.

She knew Billy would be up, he usually was up around the crack of dawn. She knocked on the door lightly, heard heavy footfalls on the hardwood, and the door opened. Jacob, standing a head and a half above her, smiled with delight. He hadn't gotten a personal call- nor visit- from Bella in months.

"Hey Jac-" But before she could finish his name, he had already swooped her up in a hug, spinning her around aimlessly on the front porch. She was happy here: her head in the nape of his muscular neck, the feel of his hot breath on her back. He swung her around a couple more times, before dropping her in front of him. He was practically glowing he was so excited.

"So, you want to come in?" He asked, opening the door wider.

"Sure," She said, smiling too hard, her presence of a leader gone. "I would love that." Bella stepped into the threshold, smelling tarnish and leather. She heard the squeak of wheels that meant Billy was moving around the house. She took off her jacket, hung it up on the hook next to the door. The place was so familiar to her: the old, cracked leather furniture in the living room off to the left; the scratched wood dining room table ahead of her.

Billy suddenly appeared in the doorway leading to the dining room and kitchen. His dark eyes watched her carefully.

"Hey, Billy." She said, giving a little wave. He did not respond, just turned his chair to the right and disappeared. He still wasn't comfortable with what she had become. Jacob, sensing the joy of the moment gone, said:

"Sorry, the old man is having mood swings again." Waving off his father like an old dog.

"To tell you truth, I don't blame you. Besides my- change," Jacob was still not comfortable with her species, "I've pretty much blown you off. So- how've you been?"

"Don't tell me where to start. I have Sam busting my hump every night to patrol. I have this girl pack member, Leah, who is a total bitch to me, and I have you… not being here." He turned his eyes away from her, focusing on the picture on the wall across from him.

"Jacob… I'm sorry. I- I just have to be a leader, and plan all these takeovers. Plainly- it's hell. Not to mention the newest development in the plan." Jacob turned his attention back to her, his eyebrows raised.

"Edward Cullen, part of the coven I am about to destroy, I think he might be my real mate." She leaned against the wall, letting Jacob take in her words.

The sky was dark that day. A day threatened by thunderstorms. When the first rumble of thunder was heard right before the first bell, those who were still in the parking lot ran, including the Cullens. Edward, leading the pack, looked ready to kill. Alice looked worried, her lips pressed into a straight line. Emmett and Jasper hung in the back, feeling guilty for what they had said. Rosalie was trailing behind, checking her reflection with a compact mirror.

Edward burst through the front doors. At the same time, the bell rang, sending a shrill sound around the school. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett departed down the first hallway they came to, heading towards the senior lockers. Alice walked in stride next to Edward, whose gaze was hard. After two passing of hallways, Edward and Alice turned right; this hallway was covered with lockers, all belonging to juniors. Almost to the end of the hallway, stood Bella. All alone, smiling with glee in front of Edward and Alice's lockers.

When they had reached a distance of five feet between them and stopped, Bella looked concerned.

"Well hello. Edward," She smiled a viciously seductive smile; Edward didn't return the gesture, "Alice." She nodded curtly towards Alice, who looked up to Edward, her mouth agape.

Alice moved quickly to her locker, having to awkwardly open the door without hitting Bella. Bella sidestepped the open locker, and made her way fluidly to Edward. She locked eyes with him; hers black, again; his steely gold. Her mouth flittered into a smile, a little nervous of how dangerous his expression looked. Once she had crossed the short distance, she put a hand onto his hard stomach. She could feel the muscles there, the tension running through them. She could feel Alice's burning look on her back.

Suddenly, Edward grabbed her wrist, lifted it above her head, and with his right hand, grabbed her neck, pushing her into the lockers. The sound of marble hitting metal was piercing, and no doubt teachers where moving in on the two making it.

Edward put his face very close to her; close enough to make Bella think he was going to kiss her. He spoke with anger and desire.

"Why didn't you tell me." His breath smelled of blood, which was intoxicating.

"What?" She asked, almost delusional, for the sweet smell of his breath, and the fact she could kiss him, were overwhelming.

"You know what I mean. Your mate." He growled, flicking his eyes over to Alice, who looked petrified.

"And who would that be?" She asked flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes.

"Mannix. Your _fucking _mate." He lifted her off her feet, the clenched hand around her throat cutting off her ability to speak.

She looked directly eye level now with him, her feet dangling a few inches from the ground. She moved her eyes from his, to his crotched, where she could easily knee him. _No,_ she thought_, kicking him would not help the plan... But look at his lips..._

"So what was your plan? Whore around with me, like a boy toy? Then return to your precious mate. Touch my leg all you want, that's not an appendage I care about." He was close to her mouth again. The scent of his breath rolling out of him like waves, making her feel faint- something that she wasn't capable of doing.

The closeness of his mouth, the scent, the tight grip on her throat and hand- all where components to what made her do what she did: She kissed him.

At first, his mouth did not slack; his hand did not slip. But when she used her other available hand- her left- and wound it around his neck, dug it into his golden locks, he softened. His hand dropped from her hand, letting her dig that one into his hair, too. Then the hand on her neck slid down- Bella dropped to her normal height- and he used that hand to coil around her neck, and bury itself into her hair, also pulling up her head.

By this time, all problems she had been facing- the coven, the plan, all her guilt- it had left her. She just let the passionate kiss between her and Edward develop. His hands moved from her neck, to her waist, pulling her closer. She latched her hands to his hair, his jawbones, tracing his ear with her finger.

She felt love bubble in her chest, making her want him more than was allowed. Edward, the feeling of Bella's lips on his so right, made him want to take her right there.

They were mates, and the strange thing was- they both knew it. Nothing could ruin their moment...

Suddenly, the small sound of Alice clearing her throat was heard. Edward pulled out of the kiss to look at Alice, who simply pointed her finger through them, to where Mannix, Dominique, and Dominic stared, utterly shocked.

Mannix dropped the books he had been holding, whirled around, and exited the school, not caring, or realizing how fast he was really going.

Bella looked at Edward, her mouth now open in shock, and unlocked his hands from her body, and ran with her vampire speed. Going to consult Mannix.

Edward, his hands still hanging stupidly in the air, punched a locker- creating a Edward-sized-fist hole in the metal. He too, ran down the hallway, and exited the school, throwing himself into the pouring rain, hoping to find Bella.

Alice grimly threw the school items she had just taken out of her locker back into it- disorganizing the whole thing- and walked swiftly to the school's office. There, she explained the scene in which three students had exited the school without permission. Then, she excused herself and the rest of the Cullens.

Out in the pouring rain, Edward ran through the rows and rows of cars, until he came to Bella's black SUV, which she was trying to start. She was dry-sobbing. Her small body heaving, her eyes closed, her right hand turning the key.

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously. She opened her eyes, widening them when she realized it was him, and said:

"Get in."

When Edward jumped into the passenger seat, Bella turned the key without hope, and low-and-behold, it started.

Making her realize that her thoughts were on the wrong person. She turned to Edward, laughed shakily, and peeled out of the parking lot.


	7. Interrogation

In the middle of Washington state, a call was taken anonymously. The phone was then dropped, and sat buzzing on a deserted street.

But the call had been placed, and finished. A call then confirming a plane ticket to Italy was paid for.

The anonymous caller then dropped the phone, and took off running to Seattle.

Zooming through the morning traffic of some city, Bella and Edward snuck glances at each other. Neither of them had brought up the subject of the kiss; nor the connection they had felt. So they left it in the air, but the sexual tension was killing. Although the irony was clear: only a few days ago, they had hated each other. Was it proof that one kiss between two unaware people could change the view of the other? It seemed to prove true.

Up until then had Bella not noticed how utterly attractive Edward was. Today he wore a tight black shirt which showed off his amazingly muscled arms, and when he stretched ,which was often, she could see a glimpse of his stomach. His untidy, tousled hair shown bronze, and had the effect on her to the point where she wanted to rake her hand through it. He had a perfect face, it seemed only natural that he was immortal: to keep his beauty around forever. His eyes sparkled even when light did not touch them. They were a beautiful gold, quite different from her ebony ones.

He looked over at her-he did that constantly.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I don't know-" She didn't want to admit she was noticing his beauty, "How that person shouldn't be smoking." She pointed ahead to where a slim cigarette hung out a large SUV's window.

"Huh." He said, a little absentmindedly. He drummed his fingers on his door, and bit his lip.

"What?" She asked, trying to find reason for him to be questioning her mind. Did he think she was going to attack him- right here and now?

She pressed on the brake heavily. The traffic had started up relatively fast, and she had quickened her speed, now it was back to a dead stop. She let out a sigh of frustration.

"Well, it seems I can't read your mind- however usual that statement sounds." She looked at him incredulously, "I have abilities. And it seems I can read everyone's mind, minus yours."

"That certainly seems odd… Alright, what if I got really close in your face? Would that help?" She asked, Edward smiled a wicked grin. He looked down at his hands and shook his head, "If you think that's the only way." Bella smiled back.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, check to make sure traffic wasn't moving, and leaned over the console. She put her face nose to nose with Edward's.

"So, anything?" She breathed.

"Nope, come closer." And she did, knocking her forehead playfully against his.

"Nothing?" She checked.

"Zero."

"Fine then," And she put her mouth to his, gasping as the familiar taste of him came rushing back to her. She eagerly put her hands in that untidy hair, feeling it touch her.

_Honk, honk! _A car's horn erupted behind them. Bella broke out of the kiss, her hands still in his hair. She felt Edward take a stand of her hair and sniff it before mumbling something about moving.

She embarrassingly placed her hands on the wheel and moved them forward, until they filled the space between her car and the smoker's.

Edward finally spoke: "And why are we driving to Seattle?"

"To stop Mannix." She said, at the sound of his name she gritted her teeth.

"For what reason?" He asked.

She breathed deeply, not needing the air, and released what she knew.

"So, he thinks you are his mate?"

"Yes."

"Have you led him on to believe that?"

"No, well, yes. Being leaders of the coven, we are expected to be together. We haven't really done _anything_ just a kiss here a kiss there. Nothing special. And when we did kiss, it there was nothing… Nothing compared to what I feel when kissing you." She said shyly.

"Oh. But why would he go to Volterra?" He seemed to shutter speaking the name.

"Isn't that what all irrational, bitter people who have been toyed with go?" She asked, peaking out of the corner of her eye. Edward grinned.

Back at the Cullen house, all were seated, an invisible line drawn.

Dominic and Dominique, looking like deer caught in the headlights, sat on a love seat. Directly across were the Cullens, all wearing the same expressions of disgust.

"Why are we here?" Dominique asked in her dreamy voice.

"Because we are waterboarding you for information!" The burly one said, all too exuberantly.

"There's no water." Dominic crossed his arms, eyeing the burly one.

"Well, we are interrogating you- so just consider it waterboarding." He said impatiently.

The leader- Carlisle- finally spoke:

"Where is the other boy going?" He said in an even voice.

"We. Have. No. Clue." Dominique said, "You have asked us this question fifty times since we walked in!"

"Just checking," Carlisle shook off the answer with a wave of his hand.

"And, by the way, why are we sitting so far away from you?" Dominic asked, moving his arm to show the space dividing them.

"We know about your plans." Jasper spoke in his southern drawl. Watching them carefully.

_Shit!_ Dominique looked at her brother.

_Don't worry, we will get out of this. _Dominic said calmly.

_Well, who are you counting on? The wolves, they can't come within one hundred feet without freaking. Communicate with Bella. Do SOMETHING!_ She screamed in her head, only to see the Cullens looking at her strangely.

Carlisle, not wanting to encourage violence, moved his eyes from Alice and Rosalie to the girl.

Alice and Rosalie stood without a sound and ran to Dominique's side, grabbed her by the arms, then hurried up the staircase.

Dominic looked astounded. If they were splitting them, they could only be looking for a weak link.

"Damn!" He swore under his breath. Taking out his cell phone, he quickly typed a message and sent it, just before the burly one and the southern one grabbed him.

_Beep!_ Bella's message alert tone screamed. Not wanting to break the speed they were going, finally out of traffic, she asked Edward to grab it.

He reached into her jacket pocket and flipped the silver cell phone open. She was sure the message popped up.

He read the message to her:

" 'Help! Brought to Cullens. Being interrogated about plan.' That's it. Why would they be at my house? Why are they being interrogated? And what 'plan'?" He bewilderedly looked at her.

"Um." And Bella speed up the car, and began to speak.


	8. Airports

"_20 minutes until the boarding of International Flight 1430,_" The slim worker announced in her all too practiced voice of calm.

All the waiting passengers looked up at her words and then went back to what they were doing.

Mannix, sitting rows and rows away from other humans had a slight grin that some of the police officers- and some of the other passengers- nervous. But he had no baggage, nor did the metal detectors find anything strapped to his body.

No, his grin was for something too highly advanced for these silly human minds. If the police officers knew what he was, or what he was going to, they would be swarming. But they didn't.

He was simply day-dreaming. About Bella and how she would reward him when he returned back to Forks after his slaughter of the Cullens. How she would run dramatically into his arms when they stood in the ruins of the Cullen house.

Although she was supposed to be the one going to Volterra, convincing the Volturi Edward had gone against her when he knew she had a mate, bringing them back to Forks.

But, what he had seen in the hallway of school less than five hours ago was a sign to him from Bella to go to Volterra. It actually sounded better- kneeling down in front of the bosses, exclaiming how he wanted to die, since he had seen his lover be forced into the arms of another.

It was all too simple, unless Aro wanted to touch him. Then he needed to think-fast. For, if Aro saw that none of his lies were true, he would be killed- possibly everyone.

But if the rumors were true, Aro would defiantly touch him. And then he would be in trouble.

The screech of brakes brought the detached garage-worker back to life. He looked up to see a black- and nice- SUV pull into the entrance lane and wait impatiently for him to open his window.

"Yes?" He asked to the black windows. The reflected image of himself rippled as the widow came down. A beautiful pale girl was in the drivers seat, with big, black sunglasses on- despite the cloudy weather.

"Three days," She said coolly.

"Alright," And he printed out her ticket, handed it to her, and heard the screech of her tires peeling into the available space before another car.

He didn't notice it, but two people were in the car. A man plus the gorgeous woman from before. Already convinced they were together, it was a surprise when the woman walked away from the man- almost like she wanted to beat him.

_Huh, _He thought, _Interesting._ And he watched the two go into the stairwell leading to the main part of the airport.

"So you're going to kill off my family?" Edward screamed up the stairs, Bella turned to look at him.

"No, Edward, I _was, _and I thought you would understand!" She screamed back.

"I _was _understanding of this," He gestured to the airport, "I thought we were coming to stop Mannix from getting on a plane to Volterra- because you loved me! But no, we're going because you were the one supposed to go to Volterra, with some lie about how I forced you to have sex with me! Damn you! Damn you to hell!" He ran the length of the distance and caught up with her.

"Edward! Listen to me!" She said desperately, "We have ten minutes to get tickets, go through security, and convince Mannix to stop it- stop this! I love you, okay! You and only you!"

He looked only more confused.

"Fine. Dominic and Dominique still think the plan is going on. Alright? Mannix is going because he's in love with me, and what he saw in the hallway scared him! I wasn't planning for us to have this connection! So, Mannix is only going to Volterra because he thinks he is in love with me! Dominic and Dominique- forget about them!" She threw her hands in the air.

"I am still very, very confused."

"Just-Let's go! Come on." And, forgetting that other people could be in the stairway, they ran with their vampire speed up the main level.

In the hustle and bustle of the Seattle airport, no one seemed to stop when the two entered the sea of people.

Edward and Bella made their way to the ticket desk, and hurriedly asked for two tickets on the flight leaving in less than five minutes. She, not understanding why two young people would need ticket in such a hurry, handed them over.

They shouted a quick thank you and were off, once again put off by the mass of people, holding hand- mostly not to get lost- finally finding the metal detectors. Having to run and promise people they were late, they cut through the line.

The security man at the metal detectors eyes them reluctantly as they passed easily.

Out of the crowd, they sprinted- like a human- from gate to gate, trying to find the one that matched their tickets.

Over the loud speaker, shocking them and stopping them mid-sprint, came the voice of a woman:

"_Last call for all passengers of flight 1430... Final boarding call."_

Bella looked at Edward wide-eyed. Checking the gate number on their ticket- which said 40- and the surrounding, mocking numbers of other gate, Bella saw it. Most likely 40 feet away, and if they were willing to risk it, they could run it.

"Edward, just follow…Please." She pleading, and he knew she meant it.

Pulling him along, she sprinted- vampire speed this time- across the linoleum floor, to the gate that they had been looking for. They walked swiftly to the desk, where the attendant was just closing the door.

"Wait! Wait!" Edward called. She turned around and gaped at the two gorgeous people before her.

"Sorry, the planes leaving from the gate." She smiled sweetly.

"No-no! This cannot happen! My nephew- our nephew," Bella corrected, "is on there!"

"There were no children boarding this flight-"

"He has mental problems, he came before he was supposed to. We are in charge." Bella gasped, making up lies as she went.

"Do you even have tickets?" She asked, smirking a little.

"Yes." Edward said, returning the sarcastic smile.

"Passports?"

"Yes." Edward asked, not even looking at Bella for reassurance.

"I don't!" Bella exclaimed. Edward's face dropped as he took the small blue book out of his right back pocket.

"Oops, sorry. I guess your friend can only be allowed. The attendant took Edward's ticket and scanned it, letting him in the door.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Bella screamed internally.

And as the door closed on Edward's confused face, Bella unplugged the PA system under the desk, dragged the attendant behind the desk, and snap her neck.

Right in time to catch the door and run into the plane.

Inside the large international flight plane, Bella spotted Mannix directly. Surprisingly, the two seats opposite of him were empty. Edward and Bella dropped themselves into them silently.


	9. Air Trouble

The sound of crushing leather made Mannix look up. Next to him, on his left, sat Bella. Surprised, and a little shocked, he grinned. Now he had a witness when he went to the Volturi- and she had experienced the illegal crime, so when Aro touched her, she would be the truthful one.

Then he heard a sound to his right, and he peered over his shoulder through his hair.

His un-needed breath caught- it was Edward Cullen.

The person he wanted to frame- the person he was _going _to frame.

An animal-like sound rose in Edward's throat- golden eyes suddenly hard and filled with hatred.

"Cullen." Mannix growled. But before he could reached his throat, Bella had grabbed his arm, forcing his attention back to her.

"Mannix. Listen to me-" But she was cut off; the other passengers had gone quiet, and all the focus was on the flight attendant at the front of the plane. She was explaining something about exit doors and seat belt importance. It was all a bore to the three pale people in the fifteenth row.

Mannix had forgotten all about Bella, and was putting his face close to Edwards, spewing obscenities.

"We're going to get you Cullen, do you understand? I'm going to the Volturi right now, Bella's my witness; she planned all of this." A slim smile formed on his face.

"And what then? Have Aro touch her instead of you? That's not going to work. Carlisle, my father, he lived with them, he knows their ways." Edward, too, smiled, his very prideful. "I can read your mind, Gregory- so every plan of yours, every thought is mine. The very fact you thought Bella kissing me was your signal, that you were going to kill us off, was a complete and utter _failure_." Edward pronounced the word slowly, his breath coming calmly onto Mannix's face.

Before he realized it though, Mannix was on top of Edward, hissing and punching him.

All before takeoff.

Bella, sitting dumbfounded, stared in complete shocked as Edward was tipped backwards into the aisle. Mannix was pummeling him, then Edward took back control, over the shock of being hit. He grabbed Mannix's arms- which were coming down onto his face- and pressed them against Mannix's body, and threw him upwards. Rolling out of the way, Mannix landed in a cat-like stance, growling.

That's when she heard the distant sound of a Air Marshal's whistle as he came from the back of the plane.

**Sorry for the shortness, just a needed chapter that wouldn't feel right in a big chapter :D**


End file.
